Melodía del corazón
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Un accidente en una reunión cambia los planes de los alemanes,por suerte descubren que el ruso toca el violín como nunca antes se hubiese visto incluso que toca mejor que nadie.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,hice a esta pareja porque aunque no lo crean tienen más en común que cualquier otro ^w^. Espero que os guste. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 1 Reunión distinta a las demás

El ruso tenía que ir a una reunión en donde se encontraban todas las naciones importantes, estaría China,Japón,...los mismo de siempre para no variar, a pesar que sabía que acabaría todo como las demás: el americano riéndose dando una solución totalmente absurda, Inglaterra se lo diría y empezarían a discutir y luego les acompañaría Francia por que no se puede poner en la misma opinión que ellos porque eso no seria caballeroso. China luego ofrecería dulces como si de niños se tratasen...aunque siempre él sonreía infantil mente pero siempre sádica a mismo tiempo. Desde al avión veía al fin tierra firme y se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya había llegado al aeropuerto de Alemania seguramente sería el penúltimo en llegar al menos llegaba siempre antes que América, sonriendo se fue al taxi llevándole al lugar de la reunión se preguntaba porque iba si sabia lo que iba a pasar aunque sentía que iba a ser diferente además así les vería a todos porque nadie va a su país de lo frió que es. Alemania es completamente distinto a su país es mucho más cálido comparado cuando llega el invierno además estaban en finales de primavera principios de verano y el clima era perfecto para el gusto del ruso. El alemán vivía en una casa espaciosa no era más grande que la suya pero era mucho más acogedora y tenían jardín con flores aunque no había girasoles,ademas no vivía solo también vivía el italiano, su hermano mayor y otro más pero solo en algunas ocasiones las otras estaba en su país. Llamo a la puerta y Italia le abrió la puerta, como de costumbre temblando al verle pero como "su" Doitsu estaba allí no salia corriendo.

-Hola Italia.- Dijo sonriendo y entrando en la casa.-

El italiano se fue tan rápido como pudo al lado de Alemania pero sin correr simplemente a un paso acelerado. Estaban todos sentados esperando a que nos termináramos de reunir pero había alguien más era el austriaco¿Que hacía allí? Sonriendo se sentó a su lado pero porque siempre se sentaban de la misma forma y Austria estaba sentado en la silla que estaba al lado de la suya. Pareció no importarle que se sentara ahí el ruso, eso era extraño y sorprendió al ruso, al fin llego América y la reunión empezó.

-Bien la reunión de hoy es por el calentamiento global.-Dijo Alemania con su voz seria y fuerte.-

-Nahahahahahaha...propongo hacer un superheroe que combata contra el cambio climático, y así dejarle Ok de un solo golpe.-Se empezó a comer una hamburguesa y se le dejo de entender.-

-¡DEJA DE COMER QUE NO SE TE ENTIENDE!-Inglaterra empezó a echarle la bronca al americano.-

-Yo no tengo la misma opinión que América y de Inglaterra no sería caballeroso ni hermoso.-Con su tono francés en voz mucho más baja que la de los otros dos.-

-Empezaron a pelearse nuevamente.-Lo hacen de nuevo-aru...les ofreceré comida para que se comporten como es debido.-China saco unos boles con comida ofreciéndoles para que parasen.-

-No,gracias.-Dijeron los tres a la vez parando esos segundos la pelea para hablar correctamente y volver a la pelea poco después.-

El ruso simplemente miraba sonriendo se alegraba que estuviesen todos pero efectivamente la reunión estaba siendo una perdida de tiempo y se entretuvo en observar. Vio como el austriaco se limpiaba las gafas y Alemania estaba empezando a ser una tetera a punto de explotar en poco tiempo también se dio cuenta que al lado del pie de Austria había un violín, eso le trago recuerdos agradables de cuando el tocaba en su juventud junto con la persona que le enseño todo lo que sabía de música pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del alemán intentando poner orden pero tanto Inglaterra como América y como Francia no le oían por que sus gritos eran más mayores y no paraban de pelear. Al final hasta Austria se le unió en los gritos, nunca había visto así al austriaco pero consiguieron calmarlos pero todos giraron la cabeza para ver a Alemania,se dieron cuenta que algo iba mal, su mano temblaba y tenia la cara pálida como un muerto¿Que le habría pasado?.

-¿Estas bi-bien Doitsu?ve~.-Lloriqueaba al ver al alemán así.-

-No respondía simplemente asintió.-

-Le habrá dado un estirón la espalda-aru.-Se levanto acercándose.-

-No creo...Alemania se cuida mucho.-Dijo japón también poniéndose a su lado.-

Los demás no tardaron en levantarse también y ir a ver que hacían,el alemán no hablaba y si lo hacía era casi inaudible para el oído. Pero el ruso permaneció sentado observando la situación, los demás intentaban averiguar que le pasaba estaban preocupados a lo mejor le estaba dando un ataque al corazón.

-¿Por que no llaman a una ambulancia?¿Da?-Dijo e ruso con voz dulce y sonriendo.-

Era lo mas coherente y lógico que se había dicho en aquella sala en lo que llevaban de reunión y de mañana, todos mirándose unos a otros algo sorprendidos por la pregunta de Ivan. No tardaron mucho en reaccionar y en llamar a una ambulancia para que se llevaran a Alemania al hospital y averiguar que le pasaba, tendría que ser algo importante para que se hubiese puesto así, japón fue a por un paño mojado y ponérselo en la cabeza, China intentaba calmar a Italia para que dejara de lloriquear poco más tarde se unieron Inglaterra, América y Francia al ver a China algo apurada al intentar calmarlo.

Se quedó en la sala mientras veía como se iban todos, no perdía aquella sonrisa pensando en que tendría Alemania a lo mejor le venia llorando pidiéndole ayuda. Era verdad esta reunión era completamente distinta a las otras su instinto no le había fallado y había que admitirlo verle la cara así al alemán era divertido y había valido la pena ir. Pero la ambulancia tardaría algo en llegar había mucho trafico a esas horas, lo sabía bien porque no era la primera vez que iba a esa casa por una reunión aunque rara vez se reunían todos y mucho mas raro aun era que estuviera Austria ahí con su violín. Ahora lo recordaba le había llegado una carta de invitación diciendo que asistiera a un pequeño concierto que hacían, pero pensó que se habían equivocado de persona aunque estuviese su nombre y tenia que decirle a los alemanes que se habían equivocado de todas formas no era la primera vez...¿Pero y si le habían invitado de verdad?Porque su nombre bueno su apellido es difícil de pronunciar así que no podía ser un error¿Por que le invitarían?...Nadie sabía acerca de su pasado salvo pocas personas y que supiera esas personas nunca habían dicho nada porque como hubiesen dicho algo se enterarían para el resto de sus días.

El salón estaba completamente ajetreado y aun más cuando llego el famoso prusiano montando alboroto, quería explicaciones de lo que había pasado,etc. Eso era normal en un hermano mayor pero empezar a reírse de aquella forma que se le reconocía a distancia no era tan normal, el prusiano reía así pero para disimular su miedo y su preocupación por su hermanito pequeño querido, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba. Italia se había conseguido tranquilizar un poco, pero no quería apartarse de Alemania y ahora tenían que convencerlo de que le dejara espacio a Alemania que si estaba tan pegado a él seria peor, ahí cometieron un error al decir eso otra vez el italiano empezó a llorar y a estar aun más cerca del alemán. Austria esperaba pacientemente a la ambulancia era un noble aparte por una vez Francia no le acosaba aunque el francés intentaba tirarse a todo el mundo, a lo mejor a la hora de la verdad no hacía nada. Veía como estaban todos como ninguno no paraba de montar alboroto y se prometió a si mismo no volver a ir a una reunión ahora entendía porque Alemania estaba cansado y con un humor de perros,además estaría mejor tocando el piano y componiendo nueva música y practicando para el pequeño concierto que tenían. Esperando que no se hubiese roto nada y que solo estuviese enfermo, para él la música era importante muy importante y incluso cuando el estaba enfermo seguía tocando hasta el final si tenía algún acontecimiento importante.

El ruso decidió levantarse y mirar por la ventana veía la ambulancia a lo lejos pero eso no era lo que mas le llamaba la atención sino aquel mediodía que envolvía a la ciudad en una especie de magia, transmitiendo tranquilidad y paz. Giro la cabeza y se entretuvo en recoger sus papeles y se percato que se habían olvidado aquel violín sin saber porque lo cogió y lo puso encima de la mesa. Su manos temblaban un poco por culpa de los recuerdos que le invadían su mente, deseaba tocar aquella melodía que le retumbaba en la cabeza y la escuchaba como si se la estuviesen susurrando al oído. Pero se sacudió la cabeza no podía tocarlo no era suyo eso para empezar...pero inconscientemente abrió las cerraduras de la funda y pudo ver el violín. Nada más verlo le llevo a una sensación de añoranza pero llena de felicidad,dibujándose un rostro en su cara.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que es lo que le habrá pasado a Alemania para que se le pusiera esa cara?¿El ruso terminara cogiendo el violín o se girara y se largara para dejar de recordar su pasado? Son muchas pregunta y pocas respuestas tal vez pero ¿Que pasara a continuación? Les invito a seguir leyendo. Por cierto seguiré escribiendo de Rusia x Austria me parecen una pareja linda y con muchos puntos en común¿Quieren saber que puntos mas en común tienen? La respuesta es simple sigan leyendo seguro que lo descubren. Un saludo a todos.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos,perdón por tardar en subir pero exámenes,etc. Espero que os guste^w^. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 2 Sorprendidos por el ruso.

Al fin había llegado la ambulancia al entrar los enfermeros tuvieron que separar al italiano de al lado del alemán para poder trabajar, Japón y las demás naciones miraban esperando a ver si les podrían decir que era lo que le pasaba a Alemania estaban preocupados por él. No paraba de gimotear y de decir Doitsu por lo bajo como si fuera un susurro nunca le había visto en ese estado y estaba muy preocupado por él sin poder apartar la vista, viendo como examinaban al alemán. Por parte del austriaco miraba apartado alejados de todos manteniendo la compostura, incluso el prusiano se estaba comportando y no montaba alboroto como hacía un rato,

-Nos lo tendremos que llevar al hospital...-Dijo de los hombres que había venido en la ambulancia.-

-¡VEEEEEE!-Aquel grito se oyó por toda la casa y volvió a empezar a llorar.-

-Tranquilizate-aru, ya veras como no tiene nada y únicamente le tiene que dar algún medicamento.-Con voz tranquilizadora para calmar al italiano.-

-China tiene razón,Italia.-Dijo Austria serio.-

-Tiene un esguince en la muñeca y dicho dolor le ha ido por todo el sistema nervioso quedándose así.-Explico uno de los enfermeros.-

Todas las naciones abrieron los ojos de golpe se sorprendieron bastante por lo que acaba de oír, ¿Alemania con un esguince? Era casi imposible eran representaciones de país y no les pasaba nada sino era por algo importante que ocurría en el país, el alemán fue puesto en una camilla y se lo llevaron a la ambulancia con rapidez al mismo tiempo todos salieron afuera de la casa siguiendo la camilla, Italia, Japón y Prusia subieron a la ambulancia por suerte había sitio de sobra para los tres intentaban darle ánimos a Alemania porque simplemente era un esguince que había superado cosas peores y iba a salir de esa.

Ahora tendrían que cancelar el pequeño concierto que iban a dar delante de todos y de sus superiores, no pensaba pedirle a Alemania que tocase teniendo un esguince no quería que empeorase y la cosa fuese a peor. Aunque en su vida había cancelado un concierto y se sentía mal se sumergió en sus pensamientos intentando buscar una solución podría tocar Gilbert o algún otro pero no estaban al mismo nivel ademas no solo tendría que saber tocar el violín sino también aprenderse lo que iban a tocar en el concierto en poco tiempo para ser exactos en una semana y eso era algo casi imposible porque también aparte estaba los errores,la sincronización,etc.

Su subconsciente actuó por voluntad propia y se quito la gabardina y la bufanda quedándose con un jersey de color negro de cuello alto cogió el violín que antes había dado la espalda,con bastante delicadeza y cuidado, vio unos papeles en los cuales estaban escritos una melodía parecía interesante y pintaba bien. Se leyó por encima uno sola vez y empezó a tocar el violín con tanta elegancia y maestría que parecía que fuese hasta fácil tocar un violín, aquellas notas que surgían como transmitiendo una magia que te envolvía haciendo sentir la melodía en tu propia piel y como efecto hacía que se te pusiera la piel de gallina. Sonreía cálida mente escuchando y siguiendo el ritmo de las notas, cerro los ojos concentrándose aun más pero al mismo tiempo haciendo que esa melodía fuese aun más hermosa.

Salio de sus pensamientos nada más que oyó su violín, sorprendido por como continuaba la melodía quien fuera quien la estuviese tocando tenía un nivel muy alto y tenía que reconocerlo sonaba de maravilla, las demás naciones que no se habían ido en la ambulancia entraron en la casa atraídos por la música pero ellos pensaban que era Austria, al verse los unos a los otros subieron todo lo rápido que pudieron siguiendo la melodía, Roderich iba el primero seguido delas demás naciones. Se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta de la sala de reuniones unos jadeaban más que otros por la pequeña carrera que se habían echado, la música no cesaba de sonar. Austria abrió la puerta con cuidado buscando con la mirada a quien estuviese tocando su violín de una manera que nunca antes había escuchado.

Ahí estaba el ruso con el violín enfrente de la ventana en donde los rayos del sol le iluminaba completamente, todos se sorprendieron a ver a Ivan tocar con esa maestría pero sin hacer ruido se sentaron en las sillas disfrutando de la música. La melodía seguía fluyendo por la habitación y en el rostro de Rusia se notaba que iba acorde con la música pues cuando la melodía era alegre,él sonreía tan cálida mente como era posible, si la melodía se volvía triste en el rostro del ruso se veía la tristeza. Era como si Ivan, el violín y la melodía fueran solamente uno, creado para ser el uno con el otro.

El austriaco fue el único que no se sentó prefirió estar de pie y todo lo cerca posible de Ivan, estaba sorprendido por la manera en la que tocaba su composición esa melodía que Alemania y él habían pasado un largo tiempo practicándola porque era muy complicada pero el ruso la tocaba de tal manera que parecía un juego de niños. Ivan por su parte no se había enterado de nada, ni se inmuto que las demás naciones le estaban viendo y a él no le agradaba llamar la atención pero sin duda esta vez había conseguido llamarla.

-Toca muy bien-aru.-En voz baja para no molestar.-

-Nunca pensé que Ivan pudiese tocar de esas maneras...-Dijo Inglaterra contestando a china con buen humor.-

-por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el inglés.-Se notaba que estaba relajado y disfrutando de la música a pesar de no ser música romántica ni francesa.-

-¡Ssssshhh!-Al ver que era el americano quien les había mandado callar no se lo creían.-

La melodía al cabo de un rato,el cual dicho tiempo había parecido simplemente segundos que ni si quieran habían llegado a convertirse en un minuto pero la realidad era que el ruso se había pasado un largo tiempo tocando el violín,había tocado toda la melodía y finalmente paro aquella música que a todos le agradaban. Aplaudieron entusiasmados sin poder evitarlo pero en ese momento el ruso abrió los ojos de golpe sonrojándose al ver que le habían estado observando y no sabía desde cuando pero parecía que llevaban un buen rato,odiaba ser el centro de atención y mucho más estar sonrojado delante de todos. El austriaco también estaba aplaudiendo en su vida había visto tocar de esa manera y para que negar lo le había encantado la actuación del ruso pero se preguntaba porque nunca había dicho nada al respecto porque tenia ocultado semejante talento que haría envidiar a los músicos más conocidos en este mundo. Pero había una cosa que le desconcertaba nunca otro había escuchado aquella melodía entonces¿Como la conocía?¿Como podía haberla tocado así de bien? ….al mirar a la mesa unos segundos vio los papeles donde se encontraba la melodía escrita, en su interior deseaba hablar con el ruso de muchas cosas y que resolviera a unas cuantas preguntas que tenia por su mente.

El ruso estaba nervioso aunque no lo pareciera y sintió querer poder salir de allí lo antes posible,cuando vio que las demás naciones se levantaban no lo dudo dos veces,dejo el violín donde lo había encontrado se maldecía nunca tenia que haberlo sacado,nunca tenia que haberlo tocado seguramente Roderich estaría enfadado porque era su preciado violín, no quiso ni mirarle a la cara a él ni a nadie. Las demás naciones le miraban algo curiosas por la reacción del ruso pero aun así quisieron felicitarle por tocar tan bien,les había encantado y por una vez Inglaterra parecía estar de buen humor, el francés no estaba pervirtiendo ni intentando ligar, América se había callado y china había dejado de comer dulces durante un rato. Austria se extraño bastante quiso ayudar al ruso a recoger todos los papeles pero antes que pudiera hacerlo el ruso se separo dando un paso hacia atrás,se quedaba extrañado ¿Por que el ruso se comportaba así? No era para nada su típico comportamiento.

-Iván...- Dijo el austriaco con voz aparentemente seria.-

No le dio tiempo a seguir hablando pues el ruso le interrumpió al coger sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de allí a un paso acelerado colocándose su gabardina y su bufanda por el camino antes de salir de aquella casa,quería alejarse lo antes posible y volver a su casa para al día siguiente hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido o esperar a que las demás naciones olvidaran lo ocurrido. Todos se quedaron mirando a pesar que China le conocía bastante bien era la primera vez que veía al ruso así, Austria podría a verle detenido si le hubiese agarrado de la muñeca pero no pensaba retener a una nación que era temida por los demás y mucho menos si le molestaba aquella situación pero una cosa tenía clara haría todo lo posible para que Rusia tocara en el pequeño concierto sustituyendo a a Alemania y así no cancelarlo y también para hablar con él , ya era hora de poder conocer a Ivan y hablar con él y resolver muchas preguntas y dudas.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Como conseguirá Austria convencer a Rusia?¿Porque Ivan se comportaba así? ¿El concierto sera cancelado o no? Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan esta historia hasta el final,vuelvo a disculparme por tardar en subirlo, por favor dejen sus comentarios o criticas sobre la historia pues ayuda bastante a mejorar la forma de escribir,etc. Cuídense todos.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos,perdón por tardar en subir pero la inspiración viene cuando quiere aparte estoy de practicas y no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero que os guste^w^. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 3 Convencer a un ruso

Ya había pasado un día desde que la gran nación rusa les hubiese sorprendido de tal manera que era casi inimaginable, nadie sabía mucho acerca de Iván y al parecer nadie se molestaba en conocerlo debido a su doble personalidad. Austria se encontraba en su casa con los alemanes y el italiano,por suerte Alemania se encontraba mucho mejor aunque tal vez a los ojos del austriaco estaba siendo demasiado mimado por Italia y Prusia, soltó un suspiro audible en el salón quería que Rusia sustituyera a Alemania en el concierto pero como le iba a convencer. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido porque esa tarde había otra reunión no era para todas las naciones pero podría esperar afuera hasta que terminase la reunión, su cabeza seguía pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez como si fuera un disco rayado que se repite una y otra vez.

Alemania le vio parecía como si estuviera demasiado estresado y como para no estarlo debido a su esguince en la muñeca no podría tocar en el concierto que estaba organizado,también sabia perfectamente como era Roderich el nunca había cancelado ninguno de sus conciertos y en cierta manera eso le hacia sentir culpable. Se acerco sentándose a su lado pero este ni se inmuto, Austria estaba completamente sumido en su pensamiento hasta que Alemania le puso la mano que tenia buena en su hombro.

-Lo siento Roderich...-No sabia muy bien que decir.-

-Salio de sus pensamientos mirándole.- No tienes porque sentirlo pero me preguntaba...si Ivan querría sustituirte, claro esta que con tu consentimiento.

-¿Por que Rusia y no otra nación?-Pregunto Alemania curioso pues el no sabia nada de la manera de tocar del ruso.-

-Es verdad tu no estuviste...-Respiro profundamente.- Pues porque ayer cuando todos salimos de la reunión él se quedo en la sala y cuando se te llevaron,Ivan empezó a tocar mi violín de tal manera que la melodía que practica vamos fuera sencilla de tocarla, la música se te colaba por dentro de la piel y te hacía sentir cada nota...-Dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos cerrados.-

Alemania se lo pensó durante un rato, para que Austria dijese eso realmente tendría que ser muy bueno y más aun si había conseguido que sonriera simplemente recordándolo, él sabía que Rusia no cedería tan fácilmente a ayudar a Roderich aunque ahora que recordaba no eran muchos los que le pedían ayuda. Pero le empezó a picar la curiosidad, quería escuchar a Ivan tocar el violín.

-Esta bien, pero primero tendré que escucharlo esta tarde en la reunión.

-Austria abrió los ojos.- No se si querrá volver a tocar...

-¿Por que no iba hacerlo?- Pregunto Alemania curioso.-

-Porque cuando se termino esa hermosa melodía y vio que esta vamos todos aplaudiéndole se largo de la reunión a toda prisa...-El austriaco agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo.-

-Entiendo...bueno aun así ven esta tarde a la reunión con el italiano y conmigo y ya veremos como le convencemos de lo contrario.-Sonrió levemente intentando animar al austriaco y que se tranquilizara un poco.-

-Pero yo no puedo entrar en esa reunión.-Dijo Austria con tono algo desanimado.-

-Pues esperaras afuera hasta que te de permiso para que puedas entrar pero no te olvides del violín y de alguna partitura que pueda tocar.-Alemania se volvió a levantar.-

-Asintió con la cabeza.-

Ambos fueron a la cocina a comer la comida que Italia había preparado la cual era pasta pero el prusiano también había echo algo de comida una cosa simple para evitar que se le quemasen sus amadas patatas, ya se habían acostumbrado a comer pasta cada vez que el italiano cocinaba y patatas cuando Prusia o Alemania se encargaban de la cocina. Austria seguía pensando que eso no era una alimentación adecuada pero no iba abrir la boca para decirlo.

Después de comer aquella deliciosa comida cogieron sus cosas para ir a la reunión, Italia no paraba de sonreír y de decir "Ve~" sin duda eran el tipo de personas que con una cosa simple era más feliz que una perdiz, y al parecer cuando vio que Austria les iba a acompañar sonrió aun más aunque le diese miedo cuando se enfada. Alemania iba serio concentrándose ya para la reunión y rezando para que su hermano Gilbert no hiciera una de las suyas mientras estaban todos afuera aunque a él si que no le hizo gracia lo del ruso que tocase en el concierto pero no pensaba llevarle la contraria a su hermano pequeño. Por suerte habían llamado a un taxi porque cualquiera le dejaba conducir al italiano con lo rápido que iba por la carretera todos temían acabar como un sello en el asfalto o en algún otro coche ademas Austria cuando dijo que no se volvía a subir en un coche si el conducía iba muy enserio porque desde entonces no se subía a alguno si el conducía.

-Ve~...¿Y habéis pensado ya como convencer a Rusia?- Tembló un poco al decir aquel nombre.-

-Hemos decidido ver como actuá cuando se lo propongamos y poder ver así alguna manera de convencerlo.-Dijo el alemán.-

-Aparte Alemania quiere oírlo tocar el violín...-Austria cruzo los brazos.-

-Ve~ yo tampoco le oí tocar...no sabia que Rusia supiera Ve~...

-No eres el único que no lo sabía, al parecer según lo que me ha contado Austria todas las naciones se quedaron sorprendidos...aunque esto me hace pensar una cosa.-Alemania cerro los ojos pensando.-

-Ve~ ¿En que?...-Intento pensar por su cuenta pero termino pensando en gatos y en pasta.-

-Alemania iba hablar pero fue interrumpido por el austriaco.- Que nadie conoce a Ivan y que es como un extraño...es verdad conocemos su historia pero solo lo conocemos como nación no como persona...ni siquiera China sabía que Ivan tocaba el violín

El italiano se quedo pensando en aquellas palabras al igual que el alemán, tenia mucha razón Austria al decir eso...¿Quien conocía realmente a Rusia? Porque ni sus hermanas le conocen del todo y eso que son su familia pero incluso ellas son a veces ignoradas por el ruso cuando preguntan cosas para saber acerca de él. Pero Alemania se dio cuenta también de una cosa y era que el ruso se había ganado todo el respeto del austriaco pues le llamaba por su nombre humano cosa que muy pocos hacen. Al fin el taxi se detuvo en el edificio donde se efectuaría la reunión, también estaban llegado otras naciones como por ejemplo Inglaterra que parecía tener el mismo humor de siempre, pero también estaba Japón esperándoles en la puerta él cual se sorprendió al ver al austriaco pues en esa reunión estaban solo citados: China,Inglaterra, Francia, América, Rusia, Alemania, Italia y él...aunque sentía que se olvidaba de uno pero no se acordaba de quien. Japón no hizo preguntas y entraron en el edificio mirando de reojo al austriaco y dándose cuenta que llevaba el violín, China le había contado lo que paso en su ausencia y como el ruso les había sorprendido.

Austria esperaba afuera sentado en un sofá que había enfrente de la puerta donde estaban todos reunidos,estaba impaciente y nervioso y nunca se había sentido así,convencer al ruso iba a ser algo difícil de hacer. Con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados pensando en que haría y porque empezaba a sentir querer conocer al ruso como nadie antes se había decidido hacer,conocerlo como persona no como nación. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que oía y procedían del pasillo,al abrir los ojos y mirar de reojo no creía lo que estaba viendo haciendo que abriera los ojos completamente.

-¿Ivan?...-Dijo mirándole.-

El ruso aparto la mirada de golpe con quien menos se quería topar era con él...aparte que no tenia gana alguna de ir a la reunión pero por obligación de su superior había tenido que ir porque sino se quedaría sin vodka,su preciado vodka ¿Como podía hacerle chantaje con eso?Decidido volvió a mirar al austriaco con una sonrisa fría como el hielo.

-Buenos días Austria...

-¿No deberías estar en la reunión?-Ni se inmuto por la sonrisa que tenia.-

-...-Se quedo callado y pensando que decirle.-

-Todos deben estar esperándote,entra de una vez.-No quería parecer borde pero sino la reunión duraría mucho más.-

-Nadie me esta esperando,Roderich...-Volvió apartar la mirada.-

-Se sonrojo un poco al oír su nombre de la voz del ruso pero se entristeció al escuchar que nadie le estaba esperando.-¿Porque dices eso?...

-Porque si te acercas a la puerta puedes oírles hablar perfectamente sobre lo que tiene que hablar en la reunión ademas que se oye la risa de América...

-En eso tenia mucha razón pero pensó que era una falta de educación por parte de los otros empezar sin él.- ¿Y que vas hacer?

-Mmmmm...-Parecía un niño pensando que hacer o a que jugar.- Me quedare contigo esperando a que termine y así podre irme a casa,es buena idea¿Da?-Rió levemente como un niño pequeño.-

-Eso no me parece muy correcto...-Mirando al ruso tal vez esa era su oportunidad de convencerlo.-

-¿Te has traído otra vez el violín?-Su tono de voz era curiosa y veía la funda del violín.-

-Si.-Estaba nervioso se supone que tenia que convencerlo Alemania,él le conocía mejor.-

-¿Por que?...-No sabía que estaba haciendo,ni porque decía y preguntaba por ello sabiendo lo que ocurrió el otro día y que por eso no quería ir a la reunión.-

-Era el momento si o si le iba le a convencer ya ser directo.- Ivan...-Su voz era seria y le miraba a los ojos incluso se había levantado y se había puesto enfrente de él.- Quiero que toques en el concierto pues Alemania no puede hacerlo debido al esguince, necesito tu ayuda...

El ruso abrió los ojos a más no poder, primero no se esperaba al austriaco siendo tan directo,segundo tampoco se lo imaginaba pidiéndole ayuda y tercero mucho menos esperaba que se pusiera delante de él como impidiéndole el paso. No sabia que decirle o como contestarle no quería que volviera a pasar lo de la ultima vez pero tampoco se lo podía contar a nadie el porque había salido escopeteado después de tocar aquella melodía. Tenia que admitirlo que le encantaba tocar el violín tal y como le enseñaron en el pasado, pero aparte no le gustaba ser el centro de atención cosa que el otro día lo había logrado por otro lado al ver que no temblaba ante su presencia, al ver que le llamaba por su nombre y no por el nombre de su nación no quería decirle que no. Sin duda estaba teniendo una enfrentamiento entre su cabeza representando a la razón de porque no quería tocar y su corazón representando el sentimiento de no quería negar le a aquella persona su ayuda y volver a disfrutar tocando el violín.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que hará el ruso? Se decantara en ayudar al austriaco o simplemente le dirá que no.¿Porque Rusia no quiere tocar? Todas las respuestas a su pregunta se irán resolviendo a lo largo de la historia les invito a seguir leyendo y perdón si es más largo que los otros.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos,perdón por tardar en subir pero la inspiración viene cuando quiere aparte estoy de practicas y no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero que os guste^w^. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 4 Melodía

Ahí estaba delante del austriaco pensando que respuesta darle no sabia que hacer pero simplemente le basto mirarle a los ojos para que todas sus dudas se dispersaran no entienda lo que le pasaba,de normal él no era así y sin embargo aquella nación le estaba empezando a cambiar y eso era algo peligroso. Soltó un suspiro y sonriendo levemente asintió con la cabeza viendo como Roderich se le dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, esperaba a ver elegido bien y no haberse equivocado.

Austria sin saber porque sonreía pero no tendría que cancelar el concierto y podría tocar al lado del ruso...se sacudió la cabeza rápidamente eso no era propio de él y mucho menos aquel pensamiento, el ruso se rió al ver que se sacudía la cabeza. Ambos tuvieron que terminar a que acabara esa reunión que gracias a los gritos que daban sabían perfectamente por donde iban y cuanto quedaba, Ivan estaba sentado al lado del austriaco con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados parecía que se había dormido pero no lo estaba, Roderich estaba algo impaciente pero nunca lo admitiría ademas volvería a oír tocar al ruso...se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado decir que tenia que tocar otra vez delante de todos se armo de valor para decírselo cogiendo aire.

-Ivan tendrás que tocar delante de Alemania...-Intentaba parecer serio mirando fijamente a la puerta.-

-¿Ahora?-Su voz era dulce pero se notaba la sorpresa.-

-Si, por eso llevo el violín conmigo y la partitura.

-La partitura te la podrías a ver ahorrado en traerla...y esta bien volvere a tocar delante de todos pero me invitas a un vaso de vodka¿Da?-Sonriendo.-

-trato echo,pero...¿Como que me podía a ver ahorrado en traer la partitura?-Mirando al ruso sin entender porque había dicho eso.-

-Porque me acuerdo de esa melodía, no necesito volver a verla para tocarla...eso me recuerda que mis felicitaciones si la compusiste tu es muy hermosa.

Quedándose con los ojos bien abiertos estaba totalmente sorprendido¿En verdad solo necesitaba una vez para aprendérsela? Mirándole sin apartar la mirada,tendría que estar mintiendo ¿no? Bueno él si que se había aprendido partituras mirándolas una vez pero no se esperaba eso del ruso, sin dudas era una caja de sorpresas y nadie se había designado a mirar que sorpresas eran.

-No te quedes con esa cara¿Da?...-Riéndose un poco mirándole.-

-Lo siento.-Volvió a recuperar la compostura aunque levemente sonrojado estaba algo avergonzado por su actitud y que el ruso le viera así de sorprendido.-

-Ya están acabando.-Se puso de pie.-

Roderich miro a la puerta es verdad que hacia un rato que no oía ruidos y en pocos segundos salio Italia diciéndoles que podían entrar no se esperaba que estuviese el ruso con el austriaco aunque eso explicaría porque no estaba en la reunión. El ruso al principio no quería entrar pero con mirada seria y algo fría entro como si nada y se lo agradeció a Italia por avisarles pero como de costumbre el italiano tembló como una gelatina y se fue al lado de Alemania, Austria entro delante del ruso sin hacer caso a las miradas de las demás naciones al verles. Rusia decidió no sentarse¿para que? Si luego se tendría que volver a levantar aparte que así si lo deseaba podía irse de la sala sin que se lo impidiera nadie.

-¿Porque esta aquí Austria-aru?-Pregunto China comiendo unos dulces.-

-Porque se lo he dicho yo.-Respondió el alemán haciendo callar los murmuros de las demás naciones.- Como saben Austria y yo esta vamos ensayando para el concierto que hay dentro de unos días, pero debido a mi esguince no podre hacerlo...

-Oh,entonces ¿no habrá concierto?-Pregunto el ingles.-

-Que pena con las ganas que tenia de ver a hermosas damas.-en tono francés romántico.-

-Si va a ver concierto.-Hablo Austria seriamente.- Por que Ivan va a ocupar el sitio de Alemania.

Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos¿Le había llamado por su nombre humano?¿Y de verdad hablaba en serio? Mirándose los unos a los otros a algunos se le empezaron a dibujar una sonrisa en la cara porque recordaban lo que ocurrió otro día,otros no lo veían también porque el ruso no era un alemán.

-¡Que bien-aru!-Dijo china para sorpresa de todos.-

-Nahahaha yo quiero volver a oír al ruso tocar el violín seguro que si lo hiciera delante de villanos los calmaría y serian mas fácil de vencer.-Empezando a comerse una hamburguesa.-

-Yo no tuve el honor de oírlo, pero seria todo un honor oírte Rusia.-Dijo Japón.-

-Ve~ ademas cuando el ruso toca no da miedo, es como Roderich...-Empezó a temblar cuando vio que ambos le miraban fijamente.-

-Entonces sin nada más que comentar vayamos a donde tenemos que ir, Rusia cuando quieras haces la demostración.-Dijo Alemania sentándose.-

El ruso estaba nervioso delante de ellos y algo sonrojado al oír todo lo que le habían dicho,él nunca se considero bueno en eso pero vio a Roderich que también sonreía esperando a que tocase, ¿Que tenia ese hombre,que le hacia diferente?...Ivan se quedo pensando pero ya estaba mas tranquilo se dio cuenta que Roderich por muy diferentes que eran también eran muy parecidos y que Austria le comprendía puede que mejor que las demás naciones,aunque nunca hubiese hablado con él pero le encantaba como tocaba el piano cuando tenia oportunidad de oírlo.

-Con tu permiso.-Cogió el violín de Austria nuevamente y con mucha delicadeza.-

Le dejo que lo cogiera sin perder la sonrisa no podía decir lo que pensaba porque aparte no quedaría bien visto decir "No se lo dejaría a nadie más". Vio como el ruso cogía su preciado violín con esa delicadeza que a todos extrañaba,por suerte había dejado su gabardina en la silla mientras los demás le elogiaban,aun seguía sin entender muchas cosas pero empezó a escuchar a Ivan tocar el violín otra vez sin duda tocaba de maravilla y nunca antes ningún músico le había echo sentirse así como lo hacia el ruso al oír cada nota que tocaba.

Rusia tenia los ojos cerrados,su rostro nuevamente cambiaba con la música y parecía que tocar fuese cosa de niños aparte que a las demás naciones se le ponía la piel de gallina de emoción al volver oírle tocar, todos los de la sala les encantaba esa melodía,esa forma de tocar,Alemania estaba sorprendido al igual que Japón y Italia no se esperaban eso pero les agradaba mucho, aunque el alemán se fijo más en la cara del austriaco él cual sonreía como un enamorado pero cualquiera se lo decía de esa forma,se notaba que la palabra encantar al oír al ruso se quedaba corta para él y en muchos años por fin volvía a ver la sonrisa del austriaco sin importar las normas de educación,etc.

La melodía inundaba la sala todos la escuchaban detenidamente y como el ruso se movía con ella transmitiendo cada nota como una sola y distinta a las demás, Ivan seguía tocando en verdad le estaba gustando mucho y por una vez no estaba recordando su pasado simplemente sonreía siguiendo la música pero sabía que esto podría llevarle a muchas cosas una de ellas seria que los demás le dejasen de temer, o eso esperaba no le gustaba estar solo aunque le gustase la tranquilidad.

-Hey Inglaterra¿has visto la cara del "señorito"?-Susurrando el francés al ingles.-

-Mirándole de malas maneras.-¿y? -Hablando en voz baja para no molestar aunque Francia lo hubiese conseguido con él.-

-¡Sssshhh!-Alemania tuvo que callar a las naciones para que no interrumpieran ni distrajeran a Rusia.-

Tanto el ruso como el austriaco ni se habían inmutado que hablaban de ellos simplemente oían la música, mientras el ruso tocaba con delicadeza. Pero como siempre pasa todo lo bueno algún momento se tiene que acabar y la melodía estaba llegando a su fin, al cabo de poco tiempo la melodía termino y el ruso dejo de tocar volviendo abrir los ojos con un sentimiento de felicidad en su interior. Las demás naciones aplaudieron en cuanto termino la música otra vez les había encantado y Inglaterra estaba de mejor humor,Italia bueno siempre sera Italia, Japón lamentaba no haber llevado una cámara de video, Francia se comportaba mejor y ya no parecía tan ligon, América sonreía sin reír con esa risa tan escandalosa, China había dejado de comer bollitos y sonreía feliz, pero el alemán seguía pareciendo serio aunque sonría levemente y Austria sonreía feliz ajeno a todo.

-Roderich¿de verdad quieres que toque él?-Pregunto Alemania.-

-Simplemente asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.-

-El ruso dejaba con cuidado el violín envuelto en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.-

-No veo persona más cualificada que él,bien..Rusia¿querrías tocar en mi lugar?-El alemán miraba al ruso.-

-Sin saber que responder y sorprendido que Alemania diese su aprobado.-Pero yo no soy un alemán...y en las invitaciones ponía concierto alemán -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.-

-Bueno pero...-Alemania fue interrumpido por quien menos se lo esperaba.-

-Es simplemente una invitación da igual si es un concierto alemán o un concierto ruso¿no crees?-Dijo Austria.-

-Todos se quedaron mirándolo algo bastante sorprendidos porque había interrumpido a Alemania y eso era algo que no estaba en su carácter.-

-Perdón...-Recogiendo su violín maldiciéndose por dentro.-

-Acepto encantado a ayudaros,da.-con tono dulce.-

Roderich al oír eso su corazón latió con fuerza y lleno de felicidad pero no pensaba mostrarlo delante de todos ya se había saltado bastantes normas pero...no se sentía para nada culpable,las demás naciones se fueron yendo murmurando y cotilleando cosas no era normal que el ruso aceptase así como así algo o ¿Es que acaso tenían una idea equivocada del ruso? El ruso y el austriaco se quedaron hablando junto Alemania y Italia diciéndole a Ivan que tendría que ir todas las tardes a ensayar a la casa de los alemanes porque ahí es donde estaba Roderich viviendo. El ruso aceptaba todas las condiciones y todo lo que le decían sin protestar y sin intentar dar miedo pero sin mucho éxito porque Italia seguía temblando,sonreía sin dar miedo y eso si era extraño de ver pues siempre su sonrisa era fría,sádica,etc.

Después de esa pequeña charla se despidieron el ruso tenia que irse a su casa pues le esperaban otra reunión nada mas llegar siempre andaba ocupado en días de reuniones como si todo el mundo se pusiera de acuerdo, Austria esperaba ya impaciente volver a estar al lado del ruso pero su cabeza le decía que era para ensayar lo antes posible aunque no entendía lo que le decía su corazón pues nunca antes lo escuchaba pero que misteriosamente cuando oía tocar al ruso todo cambiaba, Alemania se había percatado de eso no había aceptado al ruso por tocar bien sino por la manera que hacia que sonriese el austriaco.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que pasara ahora?¿Y el ruso al fin habrá encontrado de verdad alguien que el comprenda?¿Que pasara entre estos dos? Les invito a seguir leyendo y que aun queda mucho para que esta historia acabe¿como acabara? Les dejo que su imaginación vuele y os imaginéis lo que pasara porque nadie sabe lo que pasa al final hasta que lo ven pero nadie nos impide soñar.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos,perdón por tardar en subir pero la inspiración viene cuando quiere aparte estoy de practicas y no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero que os guste^w^. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 5 Practicando.

Era el primer día en el que Rusia iba a la casa de los alemanes a practicar con el violín esa melodía que a todos encantaba nada más empezaban a oír las primeras notas. Se subió al primer avión calculando el cambio de hora para no terminar presentándose a las cinco de la mañana o a cualquier otra hora que no fuera la acordada. Miraba por la ventanilla mirando el paisaje estaba impaciente era la primera vez que iba a tocar en un concierto y en su interior no paraba de desear volver a tocar,soltó un suspiro intentando así tranquilizarse un poco y esperar a que el avión aterrizase en el aeropuerto de Alemania.

Austria se encontraba nervioso a más no poder y se le notaba aunque quisiera disimularlo pero era en vano...no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro por la sala de estar en donde se encontraba el piano junto con la partituras, todo estaba preparado para cuando llegase el ruso y empezar nada más que cruzara esa puerta ¿Por qué estaba nervioso de esa manera? Esa pregunta no paraba de preguntársela una y otra vez intentando encontrar una respuesta, estaba todo preparado y su cabeza no entendía porque esos nervios,esa impaciencia de volver a ver no a Rusia sino a Ivan la única persona que le había echo sonreír de esa manera que ya ni recordaba.

El avión consiguió aterrizar sin problemas y el ruso estaba algo cansado del viaje le gustaba más ir en tren. Nada más bajar se encontró con Alemania y con Italia esperándoles,le habían ido a buscar, la cabeza del ruso de repente se dio cuenta que si Alemania estaba con un esguince en la muñeca y no podía conducir entonces...el italiano era quien conducía y la palabra freno no la conocía conducía como un loco o eso parecía poniendo el coche a más de ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora. Todas las ganas que tenia se le habían esfumado quería darse la vuelta y subir de nuevo al avión y largarse para su casa pero Alemania le puso la mano en el hombro antes que pudiera hacerlo.

-Bienvenido Rusia...Roderich ya te esta esperando.-Indicando que subiera al coche.-

-Ve~ nunca vi a Roderich tan nervioso …..ademas conduzco yo...no se porque no quería venir...-Dijo preocupado el italiano pensando que se encontraría mal.-

Todos se subieron al coche y el ruso nada más subir se puso el cinturón como si su vida dependiera de ello, empezó a entender porque el austriaco no quería subir y mucho menos venir cuando vio y sintió el acelerón que pego el italiano nada más encender el coche haciendo que fueran rápidamente. El viaje fue totalmente un tormento pero Alemania parecía no importarle ni se inmuto cuando por los pelos tienen un accidente estampándose con un camión al intentar adelantar a un coche¿A caso Italia no conocía los limites de velocidad? El ruso durante todo el trayecto agarraba con fuerza el cinturón intentando no marearse mucho cosa que fue en vano seguramente cuando pisase tierra firme terminaba vomitando todo lo que había comido.

El prusiano riéndose veía a Austria él cual parecía una chica esperando a que llegase su chico para salir en su primera cita, sin duda se lo estaba pasando bien no podía negar que odiaba que el ruso fuese a la casa pero tampoco pensaba interponerse entre su hermano pequeño y el austriaco. Roderich ya empezaba a cabrearse por culpa del prusiano pues notaba que le veía y no apartaba la mirada aparte que su risita le ponía cada vez de peor humor,la convivencia con él se le hacía muy pesada y no podía aguantarle había días...muchos días que terminaban insultándose,etc.

-¿Quieres parar de reírte?-Con tono serio y enojado.-

-Kesesesesese...¿Por que?-Simplemente lo hacia para matar el tiempo pues cuando llegase el ruso Alemania le iba a llevar a un bar a beber.-

-Me pones nervioso no se ni como tu hermano te aguanta.-Se cruzo e brazos.-

-No creo que mi risa te ponga nervioso Kesesesese yo creo que estas nervioso porque va a llegar el perro del ruso.-Era el único insulto que se le había ocurrido en ese momento aparte que deseaba ver la reacción del austriaco.-

-No es un perro para empezar a ver si aprendes modales y no faltas al respeto.-Se había sonrojado un poco sus mejillas al pensar que era por Ivan por lo que estaba así.-

-Al ver su reacción paro de reírse y sonreía maliciosamente y victorioso.-

-Gracias...-Sus oídos al fin descansaban de la risita del prusiano.-

El ruso cuando piso tierra firme dio gracias en sus pensamientos como nunca lo había echo no pensaba volver a ir en el mismo coche que Italia y mucho menos si él conduce el carnet se lo tuvieron que dar en una tómbola o en la lotería seguro. No sabía como Alemania no parecía ni siquiera algo mareado,seguramente ya estaría acostumbrado pero aun así...¿Como le dejaba conducir? Empezaba a sentirse mal y no pensaba volver a casa de Alemania si ese volvía a conducir.

-Ve~al fin en casa.-Dijo sonriendo.-

-El ruso pensó.-Y por suerte que seguimos vivos.

-Italia vete entrando en la casa y le dices a Austria que ya estamos aquí.

-Esta bien...-Italia entro rápidamente sonriendo y diciéndole al austriaco que ya habían llegado.-

-¿No es evidente que hemos llegado si ve a Italia?-Dijo Rusia notando que Alemania le miraba.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto el alemán.-

-...-Rusia simplemente no contesto intentando saber porque preguntaba eso.-

-Como si Alemania le hubiese leído el pensamiento le respondió.-Te lo pregunto porque no muchos acaban bien...

-...Simplemente estoy algo mareado...-Admitió el ruso.-

Alemania simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron en la casa,el ruso iba algo más despacio y por detrás del alemán. Nada más que el prusiano vio a su hermano sonrió pero al ver al ruso ordeno a gilbird en voz baja que se le cagara encima o algo así pero gilbird únicamente se poso en la cabeza del ruso haciendo que este mirase sin entender porque el pajarito hacia eso.

-Gilbert recoge a tu animalito y vete con tu hermano.-El austriaco no quería parecer un borde pero había escuchado lo que le decía al pajarito.-

-Ve~nunca había visto a gilbird portarse así...esto hay que celebrarlo con pasta Ve~.

-Alemania cogió a Italia antes que se fuera a la cocina.- Nosotros nos vamos un rato así les dejamos en paz.

-Prusia no pudo evitar soltar un grito al ver que Rusia cogía a gilbird.-¡AAAAAHH!SUELTALOOOOO DEJALE EN PAZ RUSO.

-Todos se quedaron mirando a Rusia.-

-Miro a gilbird con curiosidad y le acaricio la cabeza con un dedo delicadamente.- Tienes un dueño muy energúmeno¿Da?...

-QUE LO SUELTES TE HE DICHO O TE DECLARO LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL.

-Austria miraba mal a Prusia por su manera de comportarse y de tratar así a su invitado mientras que Italia estaba escondido detrás de Alemania.-

-Simplemente abrió un poco las manos y gilbird volvió con su dueño.-

Gilbert medio lloraba de felicidad pues no le había pasado nada a su lindo gilbird, Alemania para evitar problemas cogió a su hermano y se lo llevo al bar junto con el italiano ahora no solo para que les dejasen en paz y pudiesen ensayar tranquilamente sino también para que Gilbert se tranquilizara y no buscase más problemas.

Nada más salieron por la puerta la casa cayo en un total silencio en donde la paz y la tranquilidad reinaba. Austria se acerco al ruso algo nervioso,de verdad le costaba entender porque se sentía así cuando estaba a solas con Ivan.

-Perdón...por lo que te ha echo Prusia...-Dijo en voz baja.-

-¿Hacerme el que?-Pregunto el ruso mirando a Austria a los ojos.-

-Se quedo algo sorprendido ante tal pregunta.- Por lo de gilbird porque no te paraba de gritar.

-El ruso se quedo pensativo un rato.-Estoy acostumbrado sinceramente hay gente que me trata mucho peor que él así que he dejado de prestarle importancia.-Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sorprendiéndose pues...le había contado la verdad y no la mentira que había pensado.-

-Austria no sabia como contestar y al oír esas palabras sintió como una gran tristeza inundaba su corazón.-

-No te preocupes¿Da?-Sonriendo tierna mente.- Empecemos a ensayar.

Austria no podía estar más de acuerdo con Ivan y rápidamente saco el violín de su funda y se lo dio al ruso muy impaciente aunque sabia que seguramente el ruso habría acabado mareado del viaje pues sabia perfectamente como conducía Italia pero si el decía de tocar significaba que muy mal no se podía encontrar¿No? Ambos se pasaron toda la tarde ensayando aquella melodía que Rusia hacia que llegase al corazón de las personas, Austria miraba con asombro a Ivan y su manera de tocar mientras el tocaba el piano a la vez era impresionante lo bien que les estaba saliendo para no haber tocado nunca juntos,se compenetraban como Roderich nunca se hubiese imaginado y esto le producía una paz,tranquilidad y felicidad en su corazón haciendo que sonriese. Rusia le costaba algo concentrarse estaba nervioso aparte que aun tenia algo de mareo de semejante viaje aun así consiguió tocar sin ningún fallo la melodía.

Ya estaban recogiendo todo tras terminar de ensayar el ruso veía como Austria aun sonreía y eso le hacia sonreír a él también pero de una forma totalmente distinta a la que suele sonreír esa sonrisa era cálida. Roderich por alguna extraña razón no quería que se fuese el ruso pero Iván seguramente tendría cosas que hacer y Alemania,Prusia y Italia estarían al llegar-

-Acercándose al ruso algo nervioso.-Ivan...

-Se dio media vuelta y le miro.-¿Da?

-Apartando un poco la mirada con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.- Ten-tengo que pe-pedirte al-algo...

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que es lo que le pedirá Roderich a Ivan?¿Que ocurrirá a continuación? ¿Porque Roderich no se comporta educada mente como suele ser siempre? ¿Como terminaran? Tranquilos estas respuestas y muchas otras serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia,les invito a seguir leyendo esta historia y vuelvo a pedir perdón por tardar en subir este capitulo. Dejen review diciendo que les ha parecido pueden criticar o comentar y dar su opinión. Muchas gracias y un saludo lectores.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos,perdón por tardar en subir pero la inspiración viene cuando quiere y no tengo mucho tiempo tampoco. Espero que os guste^w^. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 6 Mudanza.

Había llegado el momento para Austria de ser valiente y decirle que quería que se quedase en la casa de los alemanes pero sin entender porque su corazón se había puesto a latir con fuerza haciendo que sus mejillas aun siguiesen sonrojadas levemente. El ruso esperaba a que Roderich terminase de hablar no entendía porque de repente se había quedado callado pero Iván esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario.

-Cogiendo aire profundamente.-Ivan quedate aquí a vivir...-Simplemente lo soltó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agachando un poco la cabeza.-

Se había quedado totalmente en blanco al oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el austriaco ¿Acaso el no le tenia miedo como los demás?...A parte que tenía habitación en un hotel a unos veinte minutos aproximadamente de la casa del alemán. Él aceptaría encantado pero Austria dependía de Alemania y sería el alemán quien tuviese la ultima palabra,aunque el ruso dudaba que quisiera llevarle la contraria.

-Sonriendo infantil mente.- Me gustaría mucho Roderich...pero Alemania es quien tiene la ultima palabra y lo sabes.-Su tono era serio pero sin embargo su rostro seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa.-

-Lo sé pero hablare con él ademas en poco tiempo es el concierto y tenemos que ensayar todo lo posible.-Su mente pensaba en eso como escusa pero sin embargo su corazón no lo hacia por eso.-

Decidieron ensayar otra vez para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegase el alemán,él cual debería estar apunto de llegar junto con Prusia y Italia. La música se podía oír por toda la casa,cualquiera que estuviera en el jardín pensaría que los pájaros cantaban al oírles tocar aquella magnifica melodía que parecía que saliese desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Alemania llevaba medio arrastras a su hermano mayor entrando en la casa, Italia seguía a los dos alemanes por detrás preocupado por Prusia que estaba borracho pero antes de entrar oían la música sin querer molestar mucho entraron sin hacer nada de ruido. Al llegar al salón vieron todos con asombro como tanto Rusia como Austria se compenetraban perfectamente como si hubiesen estado tocando juntos desde que aparecieron como países, la borrachera del prusiano pareció desaparecer al verles tocar así y viendo como los dos sonreían sin fingir las sonrisas que había en sus labios. Alemania indico con la mano que se sentaran en el sofá y así no molestarles,el italiano obedeció aparte le encantaba oírles tocar de aquella manera,ayudando a llevar a Prusia hasta el sofá y sentarlo cayendo los tres como si fueran peso muerto tenían que admitir que estaban muy cansados.

La melodía fue terminándose de escuchar pues había llegado a su fin,se habían pasado todo el tiempo ensayando. Alemania y Italia aplaudieron pues no podían evitar que aquella música les agradase tanto,por el contrario el prusiano permaneció en el sofá sin hacer nada poniendo como escusa que se estaba mareando por culpa del alcohol que se había bebido,en realidad le costaba reconocer que el ruso pudiese compenetrarse tanto con Roderich. No es que estuviese celoso pero tenia un odio infinito al ruso y su hermano Alemania no entendía porque ese odio. Son naciones es normal tener peleas entre ellos,etc pero incluso a pesar de eso muchas veces han de olvidar y hacer alianzas.

A lo largo del día Austria y Alemania habían permanecido en un despacho hablando el ruso perdió la noción del tiempo y ni se acordaba de cuanto llevaban ahí,por suerte el prusiano se había quedado frito pero roncaba levemente cosa que al ruso le pareció gracioso dentro de lo que cabe. Por otra parte el Italiano hacia tiempo que estaba acariciando a un gato en la otra punta de la habitación,el ruso suponía que tendría miedo o algo parecido aunque recordaba que en las reuniones largas hacia algo parecido. Tenia que admitir que se estaba aburriendo mucho y no podía chinchar al prusiano, al levantarse de la silla vio como Italia pegaba un pequeño grito y temblaba levemente lo cual hizo que se riese infantil mente al ver esa reacción. Se fue a la cocina le había entrado algo de hambre seguramente en su casa ya estaría cenando,lo del cambio horario el ruso no lo llevaba muy bien aunque todo era acostumbrarse...Sin dudar ni un segundo empezó a sacar cosas necesarias para cocinar.

Austria intentaba convencer al alemán de que dejase al ruso vivir con ellos en un cuarto de invitados o en la habitación donde dormía el austriaco mientras él dormía en el sofá o en algún lado al menos hasta que llegase el día del concierto. Ya no sabia que decir Alemania había permanecido callado en todo ese tiempo,seguramente la idea de tener al ruso bajo el mismo techo que Prusia no era una gran idea y habría que estar vigilando les.

Alemania había escuchado todo lo que decía Roderich pero no le importaba las palabras que estaba diciendo sino su manera de actuar,eso era lo que le había llamado la atención desde hace mucho rato. Al austriaco se le notaba bastante como se sentía cerca del ruso,su manera de hablar de él,etc cualquiera diría que estaba enamorado pero cualquiera decía esa palabra delante de él y más si era una relación entre dos chicos pues Roderich aseguraba que eso no estaba bien visto,etc. Cruzándose de brazos pensando en todo lo que había dicho en todo ese rato.

-Roderich...puedo hacerte una pregunta.-Tenia los ojos cerrados pero aun así se le notaba que estaba serio.-

-Cla-claro...-Mirándole nervioso.-

-¿Tu amas al ruso,verdad?

Esa pregunta con tan solo oírla hizo que el austriaco se sonrojase de tal manera que su cara parecía un tomate, su corazón latía con fuerza notaba que se le iba a salir del pecho de aquellos latidos que estaba dando en su pecho,empezó a sudar pero era un sudor frió provocado por los nervios. No sabia que decir,él había estado ignorando aquella pregunta desde hace tiempo y no tenia respuesta,su corazón el decía a gritos que si pero su cabeza le decía que no,estaba en una gran pelea entre su corazón y su cabeza y no sabia en que bando ponerse.

-Y-yo...-Ni siquiera vocalizaba bien y eso en cierta parte le cabreaba.-N-no lo sé...

-Suspiro,entendiendo al austriaco pero el alemán ya sabia que bando iba a coger.-Se puede quedar en mi casa el tiempo que desee pero solo te voy a dar una advertencia.

-Mirándole queriendo saltar de alegría pero por educación no pensaba hacer tal cosa.-¿Cual?

-Que elijas lo que elijas no te arrepientas de dicha decisión.

-El austriaco no comprendía a Alemania,preguntándose a que se refería.-

-Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento...-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del despacho.-

El italiano miraba al ruso curioso quería saber que era lo que estaba cocinando porque no era ningún tipo de pasta que él conociera y tampoco era pizza. Estaba al lado del ruso mirando parecían como bollos pero eran extraños aunque olía maravillosamente. Iván se había percatado que Italia le observaba con atención,hacia rato pensó en hacer comida para todos así cenarían pronto aunque eso si Alemania y Austria salían de aquel cuarto.

-Vee~ ¿Que es lo que cocinas?...-Pregunto finalmente el italiano sin apartar la mirada de la comida.-

-Mirando a Italia.-Son piroshkis,un plato típico de mi país,da.

-¿Que tiene?¿A que sabe?¿Es como la pasta o como la pizza?...

-Nyet, tiene carne o verduras,aunque puedes hacerlo a tu gusto y no sabe a pasta o pizza tiene un sabor dulce¿da?-Terminando de cocinar y poniendo la comida en un plato bastante grande.-

En ese momento entraron el alemán y el austriaco sorprendidos por que el ruso hubiese cocinado y más aun que el italiano estuviese probando otra cosa que no fuera pasta. Ambos se miraron mutuamente creían estar soñando o algo así, por suerte Italia actuó con normalidad cuando se lanzo a los brazos del alemán.

-Vee~debes probar esto Doitsu lo hizo Ivan,aunque no es pasta ve~pero esta rico.-Sonriendo y sin parar de mover los brazos.-

-No tenias porque cocinar,Ivan.-Dijo el alemán cogiendo uno que le ofrecía el italiano.-

-Lo se,da. Pero tenia hambre simplemente me abastecí y como Italia vino a darme mal pues hice para todos¿da?-Sonriendo infantil mente comiéndose uno.-

-El austriaco se acerco al ruso.-Ivan gracias pero no tenias que molestarte...-Nervioso.-por otro lado Alemania a cedido a que te quedes aquí a dormir,hasta que se haga el concierto y puedas volver a tu país.-Sonriendo feliz ante la idea de tener al ruso bajo el mismo techo.-

-Sonriendo cálida mente.-Entonces después de cenar me instalare¿da?

Todos empezaron a comer saboreando aquella comida típica del país del ruso bueno o al menos casi todos pues Gilbert aun seguía dormido y se dudaba demasiado que se levantara a cenar con la borrachera que llevaba encima. La cena transcurrió sin problema alguno salvo que Rusia y Austria empezaron hablar y por una vez el italiano volvió a ver reír al austriaco,aparte el prusiano al estar dormidito la casa estaba sumida en tranquilidad eso si Italia podía mantenerse quieto y no decir tanto "Ve~" o hablando de pasta como de costumbre.

Después de la cena el ruso recogió su maleta del coche del alemán y subió al piso de arriba indicándole el camino Austria hasta su cuarto. Verle sonreír de aquella manera hacia que el corazón del ruso también sonriese sin duda no soportaría la idea de ver al austriaco triste,no entendía porque ese sentimiento hacia Roderich pero no le desagradaba le hacia sentir lo que siempre había soñado...calidez. El cuarto era amplio y una cama individual para un invitado pero el austriaco no estaba muy conforme con ese cuarto para rusia pues él se merecía...¿que se merecía el ruso?¿porque quería lo mejor para él?¿Porque no había parado de sonreír?...Muchas preguntas aparecieron de golpe en su mente pero eso ni siquiera le quito aquella felicidad que sentía al lado del ruso. Alemania y Italia llevaron al prusiano a su cuarto no querían que mañana se levantara con dolor de cuello pro coger una mala posición en el sofá.

Todo el mundo se fue a la cama para poder descansar y recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente,como era costumbre Prusia dormía junto con gilbird el cual se acurrucaba cerca de la cabeza de su dueño. Italia no le gustaba dormir solo y se colaba en el cuarto del alemán para dormir con él, Alemania ya le esperaba despierto para que se durmiesen juntos ademas el italiano le hacia sonreír y eso muchas personas no lo conseguían. Austria por su parte no conseguía dormirse y decidió andar por el pasillo un poco,pero sus piernas le llevaron ante la puerta de la habitación del ruso en donde ya no había luz. Su intención era irse,volver a su cuarto pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta alguien le estaba agarrando del brazo,al mirar atrás vio que era Ivan cosa que le tranquilizo pues significaba que la casa no estaba encantada. No hicieron falta las palabras en ese momento simplemente con que el ruso le hizo un gesto para que fuera con él fue suficiente para que el austriaco entrase en su cuarto.

No quería forzarle a entrar por eso cuando le agarro del brazo lo hizo suavemente fácil de librarse de aquel agarre si hubiese querido,al verle entrar sonrió cálida mente era tarde por lo que hablar en esos momentos no era buena idea. Se sentó en la cama sin soltar a Roderich.

-Duerme conmigo¿da?.-Hablaba en tono bajo para no molestar mucho y se termino tumbando,soltando a Austria y dejando le hueco en la cama.-

Roderich se tumbo al lado del ruso no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso pero no le importaba le había empezado a entrar el sueño al sentir la respiración del ruso junto con la suya. Acurrucándose en el pecho del ruso se quedo finalmente dormido en pocos segundos sintiendo como una felicidad le inundaba por dentro al sentir que el ruso le abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

…...

Notas de **Shifty Braginski **(autor):¿Que pasara a continuación?¿A que se refería Alemania cuando Roderich tuviese que elegir?¿Como terminaran el ruso y el austriaco? Estas preguntas sera respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Siento mucho la demora he estado ocupado aparte de no tener tiempo tampoco la inspiración me venia,espero que la disfruten. Dejen review para saber su opinión,muchas gracias.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


End file.
